Blush
by renisanz
Summary: An epilogue to "Making Up the Past". Ronon/Keller. One shot


TITLE: Blush

AUTHOR: renisanz

SUMMARY: An epilogue to "Making Up the Past"

CATEGORY: romance (Ronon/Keller)

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, but they're fun to play.

NOTES: This isn't going to make any sense unless you read "Making Up the Past." But, if you want some vague R/K fluff, read on.

* * *

_When you look at me  
__I start to blush__  
And all that I can see  
Is you and us_  
"Blush (Only You)" by Plumb

It was the dream that stirred Jennifer awake that night.

As she turned in the circle of Ronon's arms, she realized that maybe she had had it before, but she could remember the details now, as opposed the nagging feeling left by a memory treading just beneath the surface of consciousness.

Jennifer turned her head to squint at the clock on her nightstand. It was four o'clock in the morning. She sighed in frustration as she had only been asleep for about three hours, and she had to be at the infirmary in only a few hours. She needed to get back to sleep. Though she had had the entire day off, Jennifer felt as though she had barely gotten any rest.

She was laying on her back now. Ronon was laying on his side facing her. His right arm disappeared beneath her pillow while his left arm draped across her abdomen. Her bed was much narrower than his, which did not give either of them much room to move around. She was slightly amazed that she had managed not to wake him in with her restlessness.

Then she felt his hand move against her stomach.

"Hey," Though the he had toned the rumble of his voice to a whisper, it still manage to startle her. She turned to face him. "You ok?"

Jennifer's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of her room so she could only make out the glint of light that was his eyes. She raised her hand to rest against his cheek to have a more concrete connection to his features. She relished the feeling of his stubble against her palm, her thumb stroked the longer hair of his goatee.

"Yeah," she said after a moment. "I just had a dream. I think. About that night. On Ferra."

"You remember?" His voice was neutral, but prodding.

She closed her eyes.

_Cream against caramel amidst sighs of pleasure_

She opened her eyes to feel a flush coming to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to respond but then closed it again.

"What is it?"

"I don't really _remember. . ._It's more like flashes. . . and feelings."

"Oh," was all he said.

She drew away, not intending to be away from him, exactly. . . she just needed some space for the moment.

He did not protest her withdrawal, she did feel him shift. She looked to see that he had propped himself on his elbow, leaning to face her. "Look," he began. "I'm. . . .sorry."

She hadn't expected that. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have let you go alone with Gaston. I should have protected you."

"What are you talking about? You _did_."

"But not before he—" Jennifer could feel the anger rising in him, radiating from him over the events of that night. She knew what he meant. Though he had not gotten what he wanted, Jennifer was left with bruises on her wrist and arms from her struggle with Lord Gaston. In the end, his pride had been his undoing.

"It's not your fault. And it's not my fault," she said the latter more to herself than him. Despite the darkness she met his eyes. "And if you want to blame someone, that person is locked away on his home world. He's lost everything.

"And we're gonna have two babies," she laughed, finally. "Oh my God."

She happy to see the corners of Ronon's mouth curl up in amusement. "Yeah. We are." She heard hint of disbelief in his voice.

She followed his gaze as it drifted down to her abdomen, and looked on with curiosity as his hand came to rest there.

"You know," he began, gesturing with his thumb. "'Ronon's' a good name for a boy. . .or a girl."

Jennifer rolled her eyes as she laughed heartily. "I am not naming my maybe-daughter 'Ronon.' _Ever._"

His face grew serious. "That was my mother's name."

Embarrassment did not begin to describe how Jennifer felt at that moment. "I'm sorry. . I didn't know."

"I'm kidding."

Jennifer blinked in shock. "_Oh my God!_" She shoved him none too lightly, managing to catch him off guard. He recovered quickly ,though, and pulled her to him in a hug to make amends.

Despite herself, she laughed against his chest. "That was good. I'm still not naming her Ronon, though. And I hate you, by the way."

She wanted to be angry with him, but a chance to see the boyish grin that engulfed his features was worth the moment of chagrin.

"I love you," he breathed into her hair.

Jennifer's eyes widened. She resisted the urged to look up at him, just to see if he was serious. She knew he was serious, but, well, she didn't know what to say. '_I love you, too_,' seemed like the obvious reply, but her brain refused to work in conjunction with her vocal chords, as it was occupied warring with her heart. By then the moment had passed for her to give a response that would be genuine in feeling. Ronon did not seem to mind her hesitance, however, and only hugged her closer, settling himself against her.

Jennifer wondered how such a thing could come so effortlessly from him. She knew he cared about her a great deal. But _love_? She was well aware of the difference between _being in love_ and actually _loving_ someone. The latter meant so much more, as it was shown by actions rather than mere words. Ronon Dex was a man of action, and his words, when he chose to use them, tended to carry even more weight. That should have been enough for her, she knew. Still, she felt something was missing, and it may not have been lacking in Ronon. She decided it would have to be enough for now.

Eventually she relaxed against him, tired from thinking. She concentrated on his deep, even breaths and the warmth of his arms, allowing them to lull her to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope this will tide you guys over a bit. Again, not what I expected to write, but it's a nice little moment between them. Comments are much appreciated and feed my muse. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
